


Goodbye My Love, Hello Again

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, But i ended up going with angst, Character Death, Corpses, Dead People, Death, Feels, Hopeful Ending, I didn't know wether to write porn or angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Eddie is long gone but Venom still controls his body. For as long as they can, anyways.





	Goodbye My Love, Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> Venom goes by they/them/theirs
> 
> Venom talks in bold and italics

It happens in the night.

 

The next morning when Venom wakes up and realizes what’s happened, they’re sure it’s not true. It’s not true, it's not true, it  _ can’t _ be true.

 

The symbiote tries everything, but when Eddie Brock’s body still doesn’t move their metaphorical gut drops. 

 

He was fine just hours before. Talking just hours before.  _ Alive _ just hours before. 

 

Venom wraps around the body of the human Earth man he fell in love with, is still in love with, trying desperately to bring warmth back, to bring that blush back to Eddie’s cheeks. 

 

There is nothing.

 

**_Love?_ **

 

No reply. 

 

If their kind could cry, Venom knows they would be. Instead they scream, letting their roars of anguish rip their throat dry.

 

There are too many emotions inside the symbiotes head and in a fit of desperation and denial, Venom takes control of Eddie’s body and throws them both through the window. The logic behind it is that it’ll wake Eddie up, snap him out of it. Venom would rather Eddie be mad at him for a few days then really have lost him forever. 

 

All they get out of it is a bruised, bloody host and instant regret. 

 

**_We are so sorry my love_ ** , Venom tells Eddie, immediately healing all the wounds they caused. 

 

It’s there, lying in the alleyway beside Eddie Brock’s apartment, that Venom knows they are not ready yet to let go. 

 

***************

 

If anybody notices something different in Eddie’s behavior, they don’t say it. 

 

But different behavior or not, people do notice the smell.

 

Venom tries everything they can. Air fresheners. Multiple showers a day. Every single kind of soap known to man. Nothing helps, and the ever growing stink of decay is always still there. 

 

Every night is the same as the morning they lost Eddie, engulfing the man's body within themself in the impossible chance it’ll warm him up. 

 

That’s all Venom wants, just a little bit of heat. Eddie has gotten so cold.

 

*****************

 

It happens at the corner store. 

 

Venom is there, as Eddie, when a chunk of his nose falls off. 

 

They leave without buying anything, pulling their hood up to hide Eddie’s face as much as possible. 

 

Back at the apartment, Venom doesn’t dare look in the mirror. He can only control Eddie’s body, not do things like pump his blood for him, and there is only so much time before a body literally starts to fall apart. 

 

Venom doesn’t know how long it’s been, just that they’re still not ready to let go.

 

They lay Eddie’s body on the bed and completely cover him. By now, it’s the only thing they know to do.

 

***************

 

It’s almost funny, really.

 

The moment Venom feels the heat they know it’s a fire. 

 

Fire. The one thing that can kill them. 

 

Venom had been fooling themselves. They would never be ready to let go of the one being they loved that deeply, that intensely. 

 

But a building on fire? That can take care of both them and Eddie. 

 

***********

 

It hurts less this time.

 

Maybe it’s because they’re not feeling Eddie’s pain as well as their own like they had when escaping Riot. Maybe it’s because they know that this way they will be soon joining their beloved. 

 

Either way, when Venom lets the flame engulf Eddie’s body, he watches contently as it burns the corpse away. 

 

And when it’s their turn, they embrace it. 

 

They can’t wait to see Eddie again. 


End file.
